Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window insulation system for use in connection with insulating and/or protecting various openings in buildings or vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to insulating windows of a building using a removable sheet via an attachable locking trim strip.
Description of the Prior Art
As wall insulating techniques and products have dramatically improved, windows have been the least efficient in a buildings overall thermal efficiency. A high-quality installation may minimize or reduce air leakage (draft) through a building envelope, decreasing infiltration and thus contributing to reduced heat loss in the winter and heat gain in the summer. However, there still exists a dramatic thermal loss and draft through standard and existing windows. This loss in thermal efficiency contributes to increased home utility costs, reduced personal comfort, and increased home maintenance.
While prior art might fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art do not describe a window insulation system that allows insulating and protecting various openings in buildings or vehicles.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved window insulation system that can be used for insulating and protecting various openings in buildings or vehicles by reducing the window's draft and creating an additional insulation zone adjacent the window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the window insulation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insulating and protecting various openings in buildings or vehicles.